


Lighthearted

by itsleviosanotleveosah



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Light-Hearted, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsleviosanotleveosah/pseuds/itsleviosanotleveosah
Summary: Some laid back Lapidot drabbles because there's always too much angst and drama with this ship.Chapters are in chronological order following a single Human!AU setting.Prompts are from a Tumblr post.





	1. It’s really not that complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “It’s really not that complicated.”
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Lapis isn’t the type to pay much attention in class; not for lack of understanding, but simply because it usually bores her. So when her teacher asked the little nerd and her to stay behind after class, she knew where it was going. 

“It’s really not that complicated,” Lapis said in response to their teacher’s proposal. “I’m pretty sure I can do it on my own, no need for a tutor.” 

“You’ve had too many chances already. She will help make sure you pass the test.”

Peridot smiled nervously when Lapis glanced her way.

Maybe it won’t be so bad.


	2. Close the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Close the door."
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Jasper, close the door.” Peridot said. The taller girl did so, watching her best friend pace the empty classroom.

“Are you going to tell me why I didn’t get to finish my lunch or should I take a guess?” Jasper grumbled, taking a seat.

“She’s just… irritating!” Now _that_ took Jasper by surprise.

“Who is?”

“Lazuli! She’s always distracting me! Chewing her pen and humming when deep in thought and biting her cheek when she’s confused! It’s irritating! And distracting!”

Jasper laughs loudly at her.

“Sounds to me like you have a crush, Peri.”

Peridot blushes; she can’t deny it.


	3. It’s three in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “It’s three in the morning.”
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Lapis grabs her phone from the nightstand. She doesn’t know how long she’s been browsing through Reddit before finding the photo of the cute corgi wearing a bowtie. 

Peridot was wearing a bowtie yesterday.

Smirking, she saves the photo to her phone and texts it to Peridot with a simple “it u” follow up message. Lapis doesn’t expect a reply considering how late it is but she gets one nonetheless.

“It’s three in the morning. Go to sleep, loser.” She reads and smirks.

Lapis makes the corgi photo her phone’s new background before typing out a reply stating Peridot’s hypocrisy.


	4. I should have told you a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I should have told you a long time ago.”
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Peridot should have stayed true to her job. She didn’t come here to play games; she came here to facilitate Lapis’s study tactics! Oh, who’s she kidding? Peridot never stood a chance when Lapis grinned that silly lovely smile at her.

“I should have told you a long time ago… but I got a shiny Metagross. Wanna trade it for your shiny Sylveon?”

“Lazuli, this is hardly the time to be trading Pokémon,” Peridot said but her hands moved of their own accord to grab her own device. “But yes, let’s trade.”

It _was_ time for a study break, however.


	5. Why are you helping me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Why are you helping me?"
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Jasper is the one to notice Lazuli in the library; Peridot’s too busy staring at her calculator, so Jasper throws her eraser at her friend.

The smaller girl glares at Jasper before looking in the direction she’s pointing at.

“Go to talk to her!” Jasper whispers.

“What will I even say?”

“Maybe say: ‘hi, it’s me, Peri-Dork, your chemistry tutor who has the hots for you’?” This earns her another glare from her friend. “What? I’m helping!”

“Why  _ are _ you helping me?”

“You should get laid at some point in your life.” 

Peridot hurls the eraser back at her friend.


	6. You have to leave right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You have to leave right now."
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Happy holidays!

Lapis saw a small commotion around a table. A small laugh escaped her lips when she realised it was a red-faced Peridot trying to put her a-hell-of-a-lot bigger friend in a headlock.

Peridot noticed Lapis looking and immediately let go of her friend to send Lapis a sheepish smile and a wave. The blue haired girl found it all incredibly endearing for whatever reason. She reciprocated with a cool nod.

“You have to leave right now,” the unimpressed librarian called from her desk to the two friends making a ruckus.

Smirking, Lapis waves to Peridot as she collects her belongings.


	7. Just trust me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Just trust me."
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Fun fact: this and the next chapter are based on a true story.

“C’mon, this will be a fun little study break!” Peridot narrows her eyes.

“I don’t know, the test is in a few days and we still have a lot yet to cover,” She says, causing Lapis to snort and roll her eyes.

“I don’t think it’ll take that long to do it,” the blue haired girl says as she sets the ingredients on the counter. “Plus, baking is  _ basically _ chemistry, so you can count this as tutoring time.”

“Just– let’s try not to make a mess.”

“Just trust me,” Lapis grins at Peridot. “I’m gonna make the best damn cookies.”


	8. I’ve been waiting a long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I've been waiting a long time."
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“It’s still gooey,” Lapis grumbles, walking into the living room where Peridot is shuffling a deck of Uno cards.

“That’s not possible! They were supposed to be in the oven for ten minutes only,” Peridot glances at the clock on the wall. “It’s been over an hour! Maybe if we wait another five minutes?”

“I’ve been waiting a long time,” Lapis flops face down on the couch. “Why is this happening?” she grumbles.

“Well, if baking it longer doesn’t work… maybe freezing it will make the cookie dough solid? It is the only logical solution.”

“Let’s try it, science nerd.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on a true story. My partner is a cute idiot who doesn't know how to bake cookies.


	9. You're in love with her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You're in love with her."
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“That’s impressive: burnt frozen cookies!” Steven licks the melting ice cream and laughs at Lapis’ story. “How’d they taste?”

“Awful,” Lapis wrinkles her nose in distaste. “Peridot asked to take some of it home anyway.”

“Maybe she really liked them?”

“Nah, I think she was just being polite.” Lapis takes a spoonful of her ice cream.

“Or maybe she really likes  _ you _ .” Lapis chokes. Uh-oh, brain freeze incoming.

“It’s okay, I get it,” Steven giggles and pats her back. “You’re in love with her,” he teases. 

Lapis thinks she’s gonna die of embarrassment.

“No more ice cream for you, Steven!”


	10. Come here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Come here."
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Lapis is nervous. She studied hard for this test. 

This is why Lapis didn’t bother trying; you work hard in life and most of the time it’s all for  _ nothing _ . 

What if she fails it?

Peridot would be  _ so _ disappointed. All her hard work tutoring Lapis, for nothing.

“Lazuli!” Peridot calls her as she rounds the corner to their chemistry classroom. “Come here!”

When she approaches the girl, she’s handed a broken pen that is being held together by tape.

“For good luck.” Peridot shoots her an awkward thumbs up before entering the classroom, leaving a blushing Lapis behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lucky broken pen is real and the story behind it breaking involves me slipping on ice in front of 10+ people.


	11. We could get arrested for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "We could get arrested for this."
> 
> Thanks for reading! (and for leaving kudos and comments!)

“I think I see Steven’s house!” Peridot looks up to see Lapis with one arm hooked around the metal bar and another stretched out pointing towards the town.

“Lazuli! Will you please not do that?” She screeches at the girl above her. Lapis laughs as they continue to climb up to the water tower.

“Y’know,” Lapis said after a while. “We could get arrested for this.”

“Yes, spending time with you is risky.”

“And yet, you still do it.”

“Yes. I like your company.”

Lapis pulls her scarf over her cheeks, attempting to hide her blush. Peridot sees it, though.


	12. What are you thinking about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "What are you thinking about?"
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, and leaving kudos and comments!

“So you come here when you feel alone?”

They stand next to one another, looking over their hometown in the distance.

“Yep. It’s a pretty good place to think about stuff.” Lapis says casually. “Plus, the view makes me hate this place a little less.”

Peridot glances down, her grip on the railing tightening. Oof, it’s a long drop. Lapis grabs her hand and they walk to the other side of the water tower.

“What are you thinking about?”

There’s a pause, then a small smile.

“That I’m glad I’m not alone.”

They don’t let go of each other’s hands.


	13. I thought you were dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I thought you were dead."
> 
> Thanks for reading!

JASPER

Yo, I sent u a request on words with friends

(17:38)

 

my first word is gunna be ‘rude’

(17:53)

 

Fitting since ur ignoring me

(17:53)

 

hey dude r u ok

(18:15)

 

getting worried

(18:37)

 

Im calling Skinny, we gonna go look for u

(18:59)

  
  


PERIDOT

I AM BUSY.

(19:03)  
  


 

JASPER

Ngl. I thought u were dead

(19:03)

  
  


PERIDOT

I am not deceased. I’m fine. Hanging out with Lapis.

(19:05)

  
  


JASPER

Are u guys making out

(19:05)

  
  


PERIDOT

You’re so annoying.

(19:11)

  
  


JASPER

Did u kiss tho

(19:13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Jasper when any of my friends go on dates lmao


	14. You're never going to let that go, are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You're never going to let that go, are you?"
> 
> You thought I had forgotten about this, huh? 
> 
> WELL you can get off your high horse because you're totally right, I did, BUT then I remembered and I came back!
> 
> (What I mean to say is: thanks for reading and I'm sorry for being rubbish at this)

“So Steven is finally meeting your new friend, huh?” Said boy and Peridot sat on the bench outside the store sharing some fries.

 

Lars hands her the box of donuts.

 

Sadie starts to giggle and points to the two teens outside. Lapis turns around and almost in sync, her and Lars burst out laughing at the commotion outside.

 

It seems that a jealous seagull wanted to share fries too.

 

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?” Sadie asks and Lapis shakes her head. Tears appear in her eyes when Peridot decides to use a napkin as a weapon.


	15. Was that supposed to hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Was that supposed to hurt?"
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!

“You take 6 damage from that hit, Bob.”

“Okay, so should I write that somewhere?” Peridot, leaning on the table across from Lapis, starts to explain how hit points and death saves worked.

Her glasses are slipping down her nose and Lapis finds it unbearably adorable. The blonde looks up and they lock eyes.

“So, um, does that make sense?” Peridot is blushing. Lapis' smile is lopsided.

“Sure.” She says, even though she didn’t hear a single word. Turning to Jasper, she says in her character's deep Orc-ish voice “Was that supposed to hurt?”

Peridot laughs and Lapis’ heart soars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having bad D&D withdrawals lately so of course I had to write something relating to it lol


	16. I can explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I can explain."
> 
> Whoa, it's been so long. Hope you guys are all alright. 
> 
> And thank you for reading!

Peridot closes her locker, jumping a little when she finds Lapis standing behind it.

“I found this stuck to my gym locker today.” She holds a note that Peridot recognises instantly.

“I can explain: it’s the truth. The world should know.”

They make eye contact. Lapis blushes.

“I’m too cool to be cute.”

“The note doesn’t lie.” Peridot teases. Lapis wants to argue about it, but instead she rolls her eyes, grabs Peridot’s hand and leads them out of school.

If anyone were to find the note, they’d see that it read:

 

Lapis Lazuli  is very cute.

 

Kind regards,

Peridot.


End file.
